


[podfic] Endurance and Peach Tea

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, written before episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: chapstickaddict's story read aloud. 1hr30mins.It takes three years for Yuri to figure himself out and get his head on right. He drags everyone along for the ride. Otabek is the only one to go willingly.





	[podfic] Endurance and Peach Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endurance and Peach Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827024) by [chapstickaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstickaddict/pseuds/chapstickaddict). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

1hr30mins 

## Song Credit

_the greatest_ by sia 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (65MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/peachtea.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by myself  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> thanks to chapstickaddict for granting permission for their story to be recorded!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)


End file.
